Super Smash Mobs
Super Smash Mobs is a minigame. These games can take anywhere from 5 to 60 minutes, depending on the skill level of the players. Aim of the game Be the last one standing by killing off all of the competition. How to play You spawn as a mob (depending on your kit) with three lives in an arena (depending on your chosen game). You have to knock your opponents out of the arena or kill them until their lives reach 0. When you are the last remaining mob on the arena, you win. Note - Most Super Smash Mobs games can take a long time to end. KitThese are the classes/mobs you can be. (The Ultra classes may or may not be arranged according to the order in the servers. Rearrange them if necessary.) Free classes *Skeleton *Spider *Iron Golem * Slime Gem Classes *Creeper (3000 gems) *Enderman (4000 gems) *Snowman (5000 gems) *Wolf (3000 gems) * Magma Cube (5000 gems) *Witch (6000 gems) *Blaze (8000 gems) *Sky Squid (4000 gems) *Wither Skeleton (6000 gems) *Pig (7000 gems) *Skeletal Horse (6000 gems) *Chicken (8000 gems) Skeleton The Skeleton deals 5.0 points of damage and has 6.0 points of armor. It heals 0.2 hearts per second and takes 125% knockback. The Skeleton class has the best long range attacks (via the bow + barage). The bow and arrow allows skeletons to shoot enemies off camping spots easily, provided they have enough aim. However, it also allows them to camp at spots and shoot off anyone that tries to come up to him. This is highly discouraged, though. The Skeleton kit is for players good with the bow, and allows players the knock enemies back and hit them from far away. It is also a decent melee kit, with average armor and damage, however, its health regeneration is very low. Roped Arrow The Roped Arrow acts like a grappling hook if used correctly. If you are in mid air and you left click and make your arrow hit something, you will be pulled towards it. This includes enemy players and surfaces. It is hard to master, but when you do, it is a terrifying ability. Bone Explosion Right click with your axe in your hand to make bones explode around you. This attack deals decent damage and blows back enemies to some extent. It is mainly aa defensive ability, as it only does 2-4 damage and knocks enemies back. Barrage ''(passive?)'' If you charge (hold right click) your bow long enough (approximately 2-3 seconds), you will start hearing a clicking sound. When you release, your bow will release a barrage of arrows. These arrows act like a scatter gun, going in random directions, but with inertia in one general direction. Good to use when you're not confident with aiming, or to shoot someone off something. Spider The Spider deals 6.0 points of damage and has 5.0 points of armor. It heals 0.25 hearts per second and takes 175% knockback. The Spider's damage is average, making it a pretty decent kit to engage in melee combat. On the other hand, the Armor and Health Regeneration are on the lower end which causes it to die off pretty fast by high damaging skills like the Slime Rocket (from a Slime) or Explosive Leap (from a Creeper). It also takes a huge amount of knockback, making it vulnerable to knockback skills of all kinds. Needler This is the Spider's strongest skill, dealing good amounts of damage over medium distance. Right click with your sword to spray out a burst of arrows, damaging and poisoning your target for a short duration. It has a really low cooldown time (1 Second), making it a skill to easily spam at your enemies. Web Shot Web Shot allows you to shoot a cobweb at your opponent, causing them to slow down or even get rooted for a short period of time. This does not deal any damage but is very useful for escaping when on low health, or to freeze your enemy in place to get some damage on him using Needler or Melee Attacks. However, it can be a bit hard to get your enemy to land into the web if you haven't got the practice. Spider Leap (Passive) Spider Leap is an ability unique to the spider class, it allows very accurate double jumps as it exactly jumps where you are aiming your cursor at. It is, though, difficult to master and you may find yourself falling off maps easily when you first start out. Wall Grab '''(Passive) Hold down Crouch (SHIFT) to grab onto a wall and prevent yourself from falling for a short duration of time. If you fall off, use this and double jump your way back onto the map. Iron Golem The Iron Golem deals 7.0 points of damage and has 8.0 points of armor. It heals 0.25 hearts per second and takes 100% knockback. It also has an additional Permanent Slowness I. Of all the classes, the Iron Golem has the highest amount of defense and deals the highest amount of base damage. This is balanced by the Iron Golem having the slowest health regeneration. It takes normal knockback like a player would in vanilla Minecraft, unlike other classes. The Iron Golem is an extremely good kit to melee fight with, with its high attack and armor combined with Seismic Slam. '''Iron Hook The Iron Golem's most deadly skill. Right clicking your axe throws a tripwire hook forward, pulling the first target it hits towards you. It can also be used to pull enemies off the map or stop enemies from escaping. By closing in the distance between you and your target, you can deal high amounts of damage with your melee attacks. You can also stand on the edge of the map and pull enemies towards you, causing them to fly behind you and off the map. (This skill replaced Fissure approximately on the 20th of January, 2014.) Seismic Slam Right clicking your shovel throws you into the direction you're looking before slamming on the ground, dealing damage to enemies around you. This can be used in multiple ways, but most of the time you'll find yourself using it as a skill to get back on the map after you've been thrown off, or as offensive skill that deals a decent amount of damage and is able to deal huge amounts of knockback SlimeEdit The Slime deals 6.0 points of damage and has 3.0 points of armor. It heals 0.4 hearts per second and takes 175% knockback. The Slime is one of those classes where you go in, attack, and get out of there. It's low defense means it can be killed rather easily. However, the higher-than-average regeneration will allow you to heal up faster than (most of) your opponents, so that you can get back into the action more quickly. Try to stay away from ledges as you take high amounts of knockback. Slime Rocket Right click your sword to shoot out a slime rocket that deals good knockback and damage. The longer you hold it, the more powerful the rocket gets. Be wary of the arced path of the rockets. After shooting the rocket, the slime will linger around for a certain duration of time (differs for the different sizes of the rockets) before disappearing. Anyone that runs into it during this time will take knockback and damage. The Slime Rocket can be useful for creating distance between you and the enemy if you are escaping from them. Slime Slam Right clicking your axe will make you lunge in the direction you face, dealing damage and knockback to the player you hit. However, you will also take recoil damage and knockback from this, so it's not the best move to use when you have half a heart left. This move can also be used to get back onto ledges after you've fallen. Creeper The Creeper deals 6.0 points of damage and has 3.0 points of armor. It heals 0.4 hearts per second and takes 165% knockback. Creeper stats and tactics are similar to that of the Slime. Creepers should play very offensively to nullify the low amour and dish out high damage dealt from its special attacks (in conjunction with the good damage dealt with melee attacks), and run when health is low. The fast health regeneration also makes you able to retaliate at enemies before they get to regenerate health. Be wary of any knockback-dealing attacks, as the knockback you take is higher than average. Sulfur Bomb The sulfur bomb is a short-ranged projectile (activated by right clicking with your axe) that explodes upon hitting enemies, dealing knockback and damage. It will not do any damage if it does not hit the enemy directly, even though it still explodes. Using it while melee-ing enemies with your axe can send them flying. It also has a very low cooldown, so you can use it often. Explode/Explosive Leap When you right click your shovel, you are stuck in position for a little less than 3 seconds before exploding, being propelled in the direction you face. This is an extremely strong move. The Explosive Leap can save you from dire situations of falling into the void as it shoots you up very high. You can also use it to chase enemies as it propels you rather far. It has an average cooldown time. However this can also be used as a simple explosion rather than a leap if you point to the ground. A fun thing to do with this is to sneak up behind enemies and explode them into oblivion, or run around a corner while they are chasing you, crouch, and activate your explosion 3 seconds before they turn the corner so that they take massive amounts of damage. Lightning Shield ''(Passive)'' When you are hit by any non-melee attack, you will have a lightning shield around you for about 3 seconds. The 3-second lightning shield will protect you from one melee attack and strike the enemy that attacked you with lightning. You barely notice this when you play as a Creeper, but it's actually a very useful ability. It prevents some people from doing their favorite combos on you (like Skeletons trying to shoot you into a wall and then melee you), and also influences them to try melee-ing you without using special attacks, which will end badly for them when you explode. Enderman The Enderman deals 7.0 damage and 6.0 (?) armor points. It heals quite well and takes around standard knockback. Block Toss This Enderman skill lets you pick up a block by blocking and then throw it in the direction you are looking in by releasing block. This skill is quite useful as it has no cooldown which means you can fire very quickly at close range. Blink This skill allows the Enderman teleport a short distance away in the direction you're looking. This skill is a very versatile skill, as it can be used to get away from enemies, to get back up if you've fallen off the map, platform, or just use as a diversonary tactic. Snowman The snowman (or snow golem) deals 5.0 damage and 6.0 armor points. it heals very rarely and takes roughly 87% knockback, depending on the attack. Blizzard right click or hold down the right mouse button with your sword to release a torrent of snowballls at your chosen target. if a snowball lands on a block, then that block will be topped with snow. this attack does minimal damage but doesn't have cooldown time, meaning that you can spam or hold right-click and it will keep firing, making it nearly impossible for enemys to attack. this works well against ultras like magma cubes and wither skeletons (if your careful). Ice path ice path creates a barricade of ice in the direction you are facing, making shields, platforms and bridges. Right-click with your axe to create the path. This can be used if you are falling from a height, to break your fall or even prevent you from falling off the map. it can be used to bridge from an isolated spot to the main part of the map, or vice versa; and, finally, you can shield yourself from long range-attacks, creating a barrier of ice to block arrows, blocks, etc. Arctic aura ''(passive)'' This surrounds you in snow, increasing the damage you deal to enemys within the snow's range. It is rarely noticed but can be very effective. this skill was removed. Wolf (Work in Progress) Magma Cube (Work in Progress) Witch (Work in Progress) Blaze (Work in Progress) Chicken (Work in Progress)Category:Minigame